THE ZiGA CHRONICLES PART 3: THE GINGER ZOIE
by ElectricalPig
Summary: The third installment of this epic series.


**THE ZiGA CHRONICLES PART 3:**

 **THE GINGER ZOIE**

A St. Patrick's Day Fanfiction By ElectricalPig and GingerGabe

ZiGA was still sitting on his computer, on his secret second account of course, browsing through Zoie's twitter feed. Suddenly, ZiGA noticed another girl on one of Zoie's slut pictures. She was beautiful, at least in his eyes. He quickly noticed her twitter handle and quickly slid into her DM's.

Abigaile noticed the DM light up her screen and her face lit up; it's not often she gets a message from someone other than Scarce. She remembered the recent rumor that ZiGA was gay and all the news about him dating Zoie. She secretly sat and wondered whether he still harbored feelings her. After a while, she replied back and started a conversation with ZiGA Blaze.

About six hours later, it became quite obvious they were hitting it off. They were spending hours at night talking. Then, Abigale gives an offer to ZiGA to do a collab, which he gladly accepted. They decided to do a Q&A. The E-Slut asked her followers for Q&A questions. Some questions were really perverted… actually, like 95%. Most people asked, "will you send nudes" or "you're hot as fuck lets smash yeah?". She spent about an hour getting together the 5% of questions that were normal and filmed the video over skype along with ZiGA.

Over the next few days, the video went viral grabbing hundreds of thousands of views in almost no time. ZiGA and Abagaile were talking about the success of the video over DM's. Abigaile said that another collab may get just as many views, she thought they should do it in real life. ZiGA was not 100% convinced, but agreed anyways. They decided it would be best if they met at her place. Abigaile started setting up candles, roses, and four leaf clovers in advance for their meetup.

ZiGA pulled up to her house. He noticed dim lighting with the candles inside as he approached the house, which began to make him feel awkward. He invites himself into her house and sits next to her on the couch. They greeted each other, straightened their hair, and got ready to start the camera. 3…. 2…. 1…. "Hey guys! Abigaile here!" she said as the video started. "Today, Me and ZiGA Blaze are doing the Touch my body challenge!". ZiGA was very surprised but kept a straight face. During a cut he asked her what she was doing, to which she explained that it was St. Patrick's day and she wanted to do something special. ZiGA then understood and decided to continue...

The video began slow, each of them touching each other in innocent places. As time went on the video got more and more sexual. He touched her hair, she began to undress him, and they begin to get more intimate between themselves ;). Back in Massachusetts, Stevie had shown up at Cheese's house to do their own collab. Stevie wanted to meet ZiGA, so he went over to his home. For some reason, he was not home. Cheese explained to Stevie that he was doing a collab, except he should have been home by now. Stevie was beginning to get worried.

Stevie headed out to Abigaile's house. Little does he know about what was going on. Inside of her house, Abagaile was furiously giving a nude lap dance. ZiGA had to say he quite enjoyed it. In fact, he enjoyed it so much, he yelled that he wanted her, "TITS IN MY ASS."

Stevie sees what is happening through the window and invites himself in. "Wot in tarnation are y'all doin!?" he asks. Abagaile quickly takes her tits out of ZiGA's ass and covers herself up. ZiGA looks over at him, wide-eyed, and begins thinking of excuses and escape routes faster than Usain Bolt can run, he runs out in embarrassment . Stevie stays and talks to Abigaile about what happened.

Stevie went back to ZiGA's house, only to find him on the couch with a disappointed look. ZiGA talked to Stevie about what happened and how it was "ok". After playing a few matches of Siege, Stevie gets up and leaves. On his way out, he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and read it…

"Hey ;)"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN THE ZIGA CHRONICLES EPISODE 4: FROM ABIGAILE TO APRIL**_


End file.
